


12 Days of Flash Fics

by CharmyWizard



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Cold, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Flash Fic, Friendly Rivalry, Kitten, Nightmare, Overprotective, Overworked, Panic Attack, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: 12 flash fics that have nothing to do with the holidays but i thought would be fun to post one day at a time during the holidayyyssss (softly) aaaaaahhhhhh!
Relationships: Donatello & April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Shelldon (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael & April O’Neil (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 87





	1. Leonardo and Mikey: Fort

**Author's Note:**

> For Unichurro on Tumblr

Mikey knew he was safe

Of course he was, the Lair was the most protected place in New York (though Donnie claimed it had less to do with actual security and more to do with no one wanting to be in the sewers). But even so, he watches the entrance to his blanket force with all the dedication of a watchmen. He pulls his blanket tighter around him and tucks his head down as far as he can without going into his shell.

“You still in there Mikey?”

The youngest turtle let out a small squawk at the sudden voice but relaxed when he recognized the voice of the blue masked turtle. He worms his way to the entrance of the tent and pokes his head out. Leo is crouched just outside the tent, his face has a soft, if amused, smile. “Too scared to sleep in your room?”

“Um.” Mikey toys with the frayed end of his blanket. As much as he doesn’t want to admit to the turtle who had dragged him off on a ghost hunt he sighs, “Yeah.” He ducks his face into his blanket to feel the soft material on his skin. Mostly so Leo wouldn’t see his face flush in shame.

He hears Leo shift around before he feels the entrance of the blanket fort lift up. He looks up in time to see Leo scoot his way inside, pulling along a duffle bag. “Yeah me too,” Leo admits sheepishly. “I brought some stuff from our rooms so we can have a sleepover tonight,” he says, unzipping the bag and pulling out items. Mikey recognized his favorite fuzzy socks that he immediately pulled on (it was a little harder burritoed into a blanket as he was). His favorite ice cream shaped night light was put by the mass of pillows.

Before Mikey could say thank you Leo scooted closer, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him to his chest. He could feel Leo’s hands rubbing his shell over his blanket as he began to hum softly. After a moment of surprise, Mikey relaxed, resting his forehead against Leo’s neck with a soft sigh.

Maybe he’d be able to sleep tonight after all.


	2. Donatello and Raphael: Night time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when Raph was just a tot, all he wanted was to keep his brothers safe for Void-Ink-Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for void-ink-pen

Raph is awoken as he usually was, with the sound of something being torn. It interrupts him from his yawn with a blink of surprise as he inspects his footie pj’s real fast to see that the source of the tear was his large (large for a six year old) toe sticking out. He let out a small whine of frustration, “Noooo.” He pulls his foot to his chest and checks around the room. Leo is sleeping with his cheek on Mikey's shell (the youngest was going through a phase where he refused to sleep outside his shell. 

Wait.

He isn’t the only one awake.

Across the room, Donnie is wide awake. Well, not wide awake; his soft eyes are heavy and tired, rimmed red, sitting up straight with his arms hovering upward away from his blanket. The two make eye contact and Donnie looks away shamefully. With a tilt of his head, Raph slides off his bed.

“Donnie what’s up?” he asks his brother, forgetting momentarily that Donnie doesn’t always like to talk. Donnie looks to him again with a whimper before fluttering his hands anxiously again. Raph searches the bed for any source of his brother's distress. He knows Donnie doesn’t like to be dirty but Dad had just done laundry- it was only then he notices a strong flowery smell coming from his bed. “Did Dad use the wrong soap?” he asks. Donnie nodds frantically. If Leo had been awake he probably would have rolled his eyes and asked why Donnie didn’t just tell Dad that in the first place. But when Don’s eyes fill with tears, Raph can’t bring himself to ask. He shuffles closer. “My bed doesn’t smell, do you want to sleep with me?”

The softshell nods frantically before latching his arms around Raph’s neck. Even though Raph’s the strongest, he manages to get Donnie in his arms with some difficulty and waddles back to his bed. The minute he gets up on the bed, Donnie drops his head onto Raph’s shoulder so quickly that Raph jumps before realizing Don’s just enjoying the sensation of not being overwhelmed. Raph smiles and pulls the blanket over the two of them.

“Night Donnie,” he whispers before closing his eyes.

And even though he knows it's just wishful thinking, he could have sworn he heard Donnie whisper, “Night Raphie.”


	3. Leo and Raph: Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look out for each other, that’s just what they do, but even Leo has a hard time remembering that sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for dovely-draws

Leo are you ok in there?”

Leo glares at the entrance to his room. “Yes RAPHTELINO I’m FINE,” he says hopping around on one foot, his other foot swinging around, twice the size as it should have been. Though his room is usually clean he’s having a hell of a time finding his first aid kit.

A sudden lack of balance causes him to squeak loudly and tip towards the wall. Before he could catch himself, a pair of large hands suddenly pick him up by the sides. “HEY!” he cries, craning his neck around to see Raph standing there with a half amused look on his face.

“Quit being stubborn, peg leg Leo,” he says before setting Leo on a sitting position on his bed. Taking up the search for the first aid kit. 

Leo puffs up his cheeks in frustration before crossing his arms. “I can do that myself.”

“I know, I know. You're a very very tough turtle,” Raph says in a tone that tells him he doesn’t believe Leo is a tough tough turtle. Raph crouches down and finds the first aid kid under the dresser. Without asking, he goes to sit on Leo’s bed, opening the box and cracking the ice pack inside. “Take off your leg thing pleas,.” Raph asks. Leo glares at him before doing as he was told. He couldn’t help but flinch as the cloth wrapped ice pack was laid on his ankle. “Are you ready to hear my pep talk yet?” Raph asks

“No,” Leo says. Though it’s clearly just his way of being stubborn. 

Raph gives him a half smile before scooting closer. Placing a hand on the back of Leo's head, and pressing their foreheads together. ”You did good today brother.”

“I let them get away-“

“You kept our brothers safe though. If you hadn’t jumped out when you did Mikey would have broken his neck. Honestly, I would rather none of you were hurt, but I’m still proud of you.”

Despite himself, Leo feels his eyes burn with angry shameful tears before letting himself lean into the touch. “You're such a softy.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”


	4. Donnie and Raph: Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With being the oldest comes a heavy responsibility and when it becomes too much to carry, he has his brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for jade-the-stone

It began as it always did.

Raph feels it in his chest, with shallow breaths that only become more shallow the more he panics. It spreads to his giant muscles, and soon his body, normally a temple of muscle and stability, is consumed with soft trembles. He looks to his hands, willing them to stop as tears fill his vision.

A soft touch appears on his shoulder, drawing his attention to Donnie standing by his side. The tech turtle puts slight pressure on his shoulder, guiding him to sit back down. “I-I’m sorry,” Raph apologizes for the fifth time in twelve seconds.

“It's okay, Raph. Just please stay seated,” Donnie says gently, pulling out his phone and switching to the photos, revealing a gif with a blue circle that expands and shrinks slowly. “Breath with the image please,” Donnie says, making sure that Raph is holding the phone before he steps away back to the train wreck that is Raph's room. Despite his tear filled vision, Raph breathes with the gif, even if his breaths are still shaky and hindered by his trembling lips. He feels a warm familiar blanket being pulled around his shoulders that only becomes warmer by a switch that Donnie flips. Raph can’t help but smile and pull the blanket tighter around him, “Th-thanks,” he whimpers.

“How are you feeling?” Donnie asks.

“B-Better.” But he allows his head to drop, for a moment just enjoying the familiar heated blanket. Ever since he was little, using a heated blanket had been the quickest way to help him out of a panic attack, discovered by their father. And even though it was hard to find a heated blanket big enough for him, the search had been worth it. Even now he can finally feel his breathing level out as he sighs. “How long was this one?” Raph asked.

“Just a few minutes. You’re coming out of your panic attacks a lot quicker now,” Donnie says in a way that Raph knows he's’ trying to compliment him, but he can’t help the feeling of helplessness coming over him.

A hand returns to his shoulder, drawing his attention back to Donnie who locks eyes with him, “Where is mikey?”

“P-playing video games.” As he had been all day.

“Where’s Leo?”

“Laying on the bathroom floor regretting his life decisions.” Raph sniffs but can’t help but laugh. It was the blue masked turtle's own fault for daring himself to eat that old piece of cheese they had found under the fridge. 

Donnie lets out a small snort himself. “And we are all fine. Panic attacks are normal, just ask Leo, and you’re handing them way better than I ever did. You’re doing great,” he says before tapping their foreheads together for a moment. “Now lay down, I’m going to go make you some ice cream and then maybe we can have sudoku races.”

Raph can’t help but sit up slightly with excitement, “Really?”

“Yes really,” Donnie says with a smile, tapping their foreheads together for a moment before leaving the room. With a soft sigh, the panic attack finally concedes defeat as he lays down on his bed.

Everyone was ok.


	5. April and Donnie: Churros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s ok to get hurt ice skating cause the ice is already there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for nebulabun

“How are you so bad at this?”

Donnie lifted his face from the ice rink (luckily the ice was keeping his face from swelling up) “I am not BAD at this,” he grumbled crawling for the wall. “I'm just not entirely good at it either.”

“Uh huh, that’s the definition of being bad at something,” April said skating lazy circles around him; half showing off, half making sure none of the other skaters ran him over. 

Finally the purple turtle made it to the wall and slowly made his way back to his feet. Blatantly ignoring the five year olds happily skating by. ”See there, I made it.”

“Congratulations! Let's sign you up for the next Olympics!” April said, throwing her hands in the air with fake cheer. Donnie made sure to throw a pout in her direction that she responded with a sympathetic smile. “Alright, alright I got you.” She skated closer holding her arm out again. Like a dying desperate fish, he latched onto her arm, watching the ice as though he expected it to swallow him whole the moment he let his guard down. 

“Alright, push off with your left foot. Don’t look at your feet!” April quickly directed as Donnie looked down. The tech turtle let out a mighty whine, doing as he was told, albeit with barely any energy. ”Alright good, now the other one.” Donnie pushed off with his other foot with a wobble and a whimper. “See? There you go, man, you got this. Left, then right. Left, then right.”

Don’s brow furrows in a face of concentration he had only ever seen on their brothers, biting his tongue as though this was the biggest challenge of his life before his face lit up. “Hey! Hey I’m doing it!” he said. “I’m doing it!”

“Very good Donnie! Now, have you ever ridden a bike before?”

“No why-“ before his eyes widened with panic,” April no!” 

But she had already slipped her arm free and come to a stop. “Be free!”

Donnie let out a shriek of panic. His source of balance gone, he waved his arms around frantically as though hoping he would somehow learn how to fly in the next five seconds. “I can’t stop, I can’t-“ before he met the half wall and flipped over it, disappearing from view. 

April flinched. “Donnie?!” She skated over and peered over the wall where Donnie was laying upside down. “Oops?” April offered in the form of an apology. “If I buy you a churro do you promise not to be mad at me?”

Donnie, without righting himself, crossed his arms. ”Only the most expensive churro.”

“Deal.” April held her hand out to him.


	6. Donnie and Leo: Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a classic “overworked donnie story”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for cringe-phase

Leo, what's the number one rule of being in my lab?”

Leo puffed out his cheeks in contemplation. “Um, don’t touch Donnie without his permission.”

“Ok yeah that. And?” Donnie glared at him from the corner of his eye, his fingers jabbing so hard into his keyboard Leo thought was trying to break the keys. He rolled his eyes around the ceiling trying to think of the answer. “Don’t…stare?”

“See? If you’re smart enough to know the rules you’re smart enough to follow them.” Without looking away from his keyboard he kicked out at Leo (missing stupendously). 

Leo looked at his half assed attempt and smiled. “Wow. Ok.” But Donnie was already fixated on his computer screen. Staring with such intensity Leo was surprised there weren't little trails of smoke coming out of his eyes like in the cartoons. “Donnie, why not take a break? We can hang out and do something fun.”

“How about…” Donnie made a show of thinking, “No? I’m going with no.”

Leo pouted, stomping forward and taking the back of Don’s chair, pulling back and separating Don from his keyboard with a yelp. “Hey!” Don twisted to glare up at him. “What the hell-“

“You’re working too hard, you need a break.” Leo pushed the rolly chair away from the computer as Don twisted around and swiped at him like an angry cat. 

When he was sure Don’s chair was far enough from the computer he reached down and took Don by the shoulders, flinching away for a moment. “Damn dude your shoulders are tight.” Don twisted back to glare at him but Leo had already started massaging his shoulders. 

In a split second Don closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat with his hands over his chest. “You're a bully,” Donnie mumbled.

“I’m a self care bully,” Leo corrected. “I know you love your lab, but even doing something you love all the time is bad for you. You could get burnt out or have a meltdown.” He moved his massage to the back of Don’s neck causing him to flinch. “Ooh, sorry,” Leo said as Donnie glared tiredly at him. Leo moved around to the front of the chair and crouched down. ”How about this, you take ten minutes to hang out with me and put a heated pad on your neck and let me show you some things I like to do to relax, and if you're not happy I’ll let you come back and work, okay?”

The tech turtle crosses his arms, but honestly Leo was just grateful he hadn’t outright said no. But then don sighed, ‘Ok fine, but I’m not leaving this chair.”

“Deal!” Leo stood up, turning the roller chair and wheeling him out of the room. “You hate it when I’m right don’t you?”

“I really do. Good thing it never happens.”

“Frick you man,” Leo said with a grin.


	7. April and Donnie: Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean it’s kinda self explanatory? They’re playing video games. Look at the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tiramisu-art

Donnie let out a shriek of despair as he watched his pixelated character explode into pieces. “NO!!!! Pixeltelloooo!” With all the dramatics of a mother falling on their injured child he threw himself at the projection screen, before turning and glaring at April. “Have you no mercy?”

The aforementioned opponent blinked innocently. ”Oh Donnie, you know outside of the game world I would protect you with my life,” she said before grinning wickedly, “But there’s no mercy in the world of video games.”

Donnie sucked in a dramatic calming breath, gathering his controller again and finding a seat by her again. He was honestly surprised that April liked the “Hot Soup'' game so much. But even though it lacked the graphics of all the other games that graced their life there was something charming about watching skin toned blocks repeatedly slam into each-other that everyone liked. And a few moments later the two were once again jabbing at buttons furiously. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Donnie watched his HP bar descend at a more than comfortable speed. With a squawk he leaned on his side, kicking at April with the bottom of his foot, causing her to shriek “Ouck, ew no!!! Stop it!” she said twisting around to kick back at him in retaliation. “Your feet are so cold!!!!”

“COLD AS GEZPACHO!” Donnie shrieked. 

April’s foot found a place on Don's shell, pinning him to his stomach as she squirmed around to crouch on his shell. “What are you going to do Donnie?!” she asks. “How will you beat the champ!?”

“LIKE THIS!” Donnie, having spent the last thirteen years of his life throwing his brothers off him, squirms around, sending April flying with a shriek. As her HP dropped to zero, he prepared to throw his hands in the air with a victory shriek before a crunching sound filled the air and the game faded to black. For a moment he and April only stared at each other before their gaze fell on the game console, crushed (though the game was undamaged) underneath Don’s knee.

“Um,” April said. ”Wanna run before everyone else finds out?”

Donnie dropped the controller. “Meet you in Jersey.”

  
  



	8. Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey: Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when the heats out in the middle of winter, well i’d probably cry but the turtles have another solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for 5weekdays

“Ok, so who are we blaming again?” Leo asked, glaring around to Mikey and Raph from his blanket cocoon.

“Considering you’re the one who smashed into the heater control panel, I vote you. All hands say I,” Raph said before raising his hand.

Mikey’s arm poked out from his shell and an echoed “I” could be heard from inside his shell. Leo huffed in irritation, only added by the thick white mist escaping his mouth. “Okay, but if SOMEONE hadn’t dared me to skateboard blindfolded-“

“That was you,” Raph corrected immediately. ”You dared you. You’re blaming yourself.”

“I-“ Leo thought back. Drats, he was right. He flipped the blanket up to cover the top of his head. Unfortunately, all their winter clothes were stored away and no one had seen the snow storm coming. Splinter was out waiting in line for the new “Cheese Cheese Revolution game” (he was the only one in line but he wanted to be sure he got the least popular game of all time) and April was at home doing homework, Leo let out a whine as another shiver of cold shot through him. ”Donnnnniiiiieeee!” he whined, “Did you find the heater yet?”

An echoed response came from the storage. “No cause SOMEONE thought it would be funny to use the heater to smash open nuts.”

“Ok who did-“

Donnie poked his head out, “It was you Leo. It was you.”

“I-oh.” Three for three. This was not Leo’s day. Raph must have felt his remorse since he pulled Leo into his side, using his heated blanket to wrap around the three of them. Leo rests his cheek on Ralph's side with a sigh before Donnie came out of the room again, dragging a strangely short table. “D- whats-“

“It’s papa’s old kotatsu, let me show you.” Donnie set the table down, disappearing into his room again to pull out a massive quilt and laying it on top of the table before setting a separate flat piece of wood over it and a hot plate on the middle with a teapot. Curious, the other turtles scooted closer (Raph had to carry Mikey like a football). Leo stuck his legs out from his precious cocoon and underneath the blanket. His legs were welcomed with the combined warmth of his brothers in a wave that made him sigh. “Oh, I could live like this,” he said closing his eyes.

“Okay good cause we’re going to have to until Dad comes back tomorrow with the parts I need. Cause SOMEONE tried to use my parts to make a metal ‘Chex mix.’”

Leo opened an eye at him. “Was it me?”

“It was you.”

“Ah, figures.”

  
  



	9. Mikey, April and Raph: Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do we really need chapter summaries for flash fics? honestly they’d probably be longer then the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for dovely-draws

“No.”

Mikey’s face, which had been the embodiment of the smiley emoji, slowly fell as he lowered his poster board diagram. ”NO?” he asks Raph again.

The red masked turtle nodded, his fingers expertly knitting together a large red object (it was either a blanket or a circus tent at this point). “Yes.”

“So that’s a yes?” Mikey beamed again holding up the board.

“No, I said no.”

“But you just said, ‘yes’-“

“I mean YES my answer is NO.” Raph said.

“Wha-but” Mikey tapped at his board again. ”But I have so much data!”

“You mean a very well-done drawing of you five times taller than me surfing on a monster truck?”

“Aw you like it? I found this new drawing pen and it really helps me with shading-“ The youngest shook his head. “No, don't change the subject. Why can’t I go?”

“Because Dad left me in charge, and I said so?” Raph offered in a form of explanation, refocusing on his knitting. “I know you think I’m being mean but I can’t go with you, I have to keep an eye on the super grounded disaster twins,” Raph said nodding towards the bedrooms. Sensing he was being besmirched, Leo poked his head out of his room and cried, ”THIS IS A CONSPIRACY!!!!! UNJUST!!!!!”

“You both rode a robot bear covered in honey into a vegan supermarket. And tweeted about it.”

Leo raised his finger to argue before his face fell. “Okay, but the bear didn’t get grounded!” he said before throwing his curtain shut. 

Raph let out a loud, pained sigh. “See the bull I gotta put up with? I really would go with you if I could.”

Mikey wanted to argue more, but his shoulders fell. ”Yeah, okay.” He rolled up his poster board.

“Um, I’ll go?”

Maybe it wasn't a good sign of how observant he was, but the fact he had forgotten April was even in the room made Mikey shriek in surprise before pausing. “Wait, really!?” he asked, tucking his fists under his chin excitedly before throwing his arms around April. “Thank you thank you thank you!!!!” The smallest looked to Raph again, face squished against April’s in what he hoped was a cute smile. 

Raph rolled his eyes but let out a laugh. “Ok go have fun.”

“Wahooo!!” Mikey was already at the entrance, waving after them. “ Thanks guys! I’ll see you tonight!” he said, before ducking out with April close behind.

Leo poked his head out of his room. “Bring back honey!”

“Leo no,” Raph pointed. “Only good boys get honey.”

Leo narrowed his eyes. “Robo-boris would let me have honey,” he said. before sliding back into his room.


	10. Donnie and Shelldon: Robobro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelldon tries out a new feature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for thehandleisjammed

“Brooo this is your reminder to eat lunch for today.”

Truth be told Donnie had programmed Shelldon to alert him when to eat. “Um, put a snooze on it to remind me later,” he says waving his hand at the hovering robot before returning to the motherboard, taking up his screwdriver.

“You have already snoozed me twenty five times in the past four hours dude. If you don’t want me to keep reminding you then just turn off the alarm.”

“I’m trying to incorporate a healthy work schedule, per Leo’s request.” It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but he hadn’t taken his own stubborn nature into consideration. But his thoughts turn back to his project, crossing his arms as he studies the circuit board. There was a lot of energy being wasted in the beginning of the circuit. If he could just find a way around it-

For a moment he thought the ground was so cold that he was finally losing sensation in his feet, but after a few seconds he realizes he is, in fact, hovering in the air. It takes a moment longer to realize that Sheldon has him by the back of his hood. Normally he’d spazz and flail his arms around in a unorganized attempt to free himself but now-

Actually.

That’s exactly what he is doing.

“SHELLDON LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!” Donnie flails his arms and legs around stupidly as Shelldon carries him out of his room. “I am not a child I do not need to be reminded when to eat-” he reaches up to grab at the emergency off switch when he feels one of Shelldon’s rotors smack at his hand. “Ow!” He held his bruised hand to his chest. “That’s just rude-“

“Sorry brosif, just doing what I’m told” he says. 

The grip on Don’s hood disappears and Donnie finds himself falling on a kitchen chair, glaring up at Shelldon. “Ok I’m here now happy?!”

“Nope, according to your caloric intake you skipped breakfast as well. As part of your ‘why the hell did I let you convince me to make a self care app’.”

Donnie sighs, taking off his glasses and sliding back into his seat. As much as he wanted to argue, he could feel a ‘please feed me’ headache coming on that made him sigh again, “Ok ok you win. What do you recommend?”

“A vegetarian burrito with a cup of flavorless juice.”

“That-“ Donnie’s stomach grumbles, ”...actually sounds pretty good,“ he says as he stands up, “Thanks Shelldon.”

“No problem! If you kept putting off eating too much longer I was going to input the ‘Donnie 2.0’ procedure.”

“I-” Don blinks, “Do I want to know what that is?”

“Naaaah don’t worry about it, bro.”


	11. Raph, Mikey, Leo and Donnie:Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s not easy to sneak something past Splinter, but this time Raph and Mikey will not take no for a answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For stereomime

Raph poked his head into the lair, surveilling the situation. Leo and Donnie were currently in the middle of a video games/wrestling match as they kicked at each-other furiously while shouting. They wouldn’t be a problem, but he still didn’t want their attention. The only real combatant would be Splinter who, judging by the snores echoing through the lair, was taking a nap. He peered behind him to Mikey who held a small bundle to his chest underneath his hoodie. “Coast is clear, but keep quiet.”

Mikey nodded with a beam. The bundle under his hoodie squirmed around, causing Mikey to giggle profusely before a small black and white head poked out of the neck of Mikey's hoodie with a confused, if happy, “Mew?”

Raph crouched closer. “Sssshhh kitty we gotta sneak you in without Dad knowing, otherwise he won't let us keep you.” The kitten watched him as he talked, tilting his head ever so slightly in confusion. Raph couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip fighting a giant smile on his face. “Awwwww lookityou,” he said, taking the tiny kitten, smaller than the palms of his hands, to his chest. The kitten used its claws to climb up Raph’s hoodie, up to his shoulder, where it situated itself in the nook of his neck. Raph tilted his head to the side to nuzzle the kitten. ”Aww, I love you, Baby Soup.”

“I thought we agreed to call him Mikey Jr.”

“No, you said you wanted to call him Mikey Jr,” Raph corrected. “I’m partial to Mayor Cuddlebaby. But none of that will matter if we don’t get him inside.” He pulled up the hood of his hoodie to help hide the tiny kitten.” Remember, failure is not an option.” Mikey nodded with a salute before sinking to Raphs side. With a deep breath, Raph stepped into the lair, all he had to do was not bring attention to himself and-

Leo’s head, which had previously been trying to bite off Donnie’s wrists, swerved in his direction with a grin. “Is that a kitten?!” he shrieked, throwing his controller away, the two twins engaging in anther wrestling match before charging across the room, sliding to a stop. “Oh miiii gosh!!!” Leo shrieked. “Look at them!! They’re so baby!!” he said, poking at the kitten’s sleeping face. The kittens tiny paw swiped at his hand in a attempt to fight back before falling asleep. “Where did you find them?!” Donnie asked, trying to get good view at the kitten as well.

Well that failed quickly, but Raph sighed. “In an alley nearby. We couldn’t find the owner and I thought maybe we could keep-“

“Yes, yes, keep the kitten, we are keeping Lord Leonardo Lioness Liono the second.” With a surprisingly quick, yet gentle, touch Leo snatched the kitten into his hands, holding them up so that Donnie could see it as well. ”They’re so perfect.”

“We are not calling it-“ Raph shook his head, of course they would be onboard with keeping a kitten. Who wouldn’t? “The problem is Dad, he’s never going to let us-“

“IS THAT A CAT?!?!”

The four brothers jumped in unison (except the kitten who was surprisingly chill) and looked to where Splinter was suddenly hiding up In the lights, fear filled eyes looking down on the kitten, “Are you kidding me?! Do you want me to be eaten?!”

“But-But Dad, it's so tiny!” Leo made a point of pushing up the kitten's tiny lip to show its little fangs. “They’re not even big enough to eat Mikey-“

“I do not care! Eventually it WILL be big enough to eat Mikey-“ (“Why would it eat me?” Mikey asked, but got no answer”) “That is a blood hunting monster who will sooner turn on us the minute we turn our back to them! We are not-“

“Say papa?” Donnie was tapping at his gauntlet. ”You know the science of chairs has a year-long special going on called ‘four legs four angles four problems’ and I just know you would love to watch the entire special, won't you?” Dark eyes glared up at Splinter. ”Papa?”

Splinters mouth snapped shut, his eyes darting between the tiny kitten playing with Leo’s mask straps and Donnie, as though deciding which was a monster he was more likely to survive. ‘O-on second thought kittens are quite,” Splinter paused, “Kitteny. I don’t see the problem in keeping one, hehe, hehe.” He lowered himself on to the ground, migrating to his room while making sure to keep something between him and his object of fear before disappearing into his room. A moment later the sound of hammering and drills could be heard as Raph assumed Splinter was barricading his door.

Well that was one way to do it.

  
  



	12. Leo and Donnie: Sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard feeling like the weak one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for fraymotiff and oliviamakesanart

The sewer was full of good hidey holes.

Leo knew that better than anyone, after all he was the world champion of Hide and Seek (he was so good in fact that Dad forbade any of them from playing Hide and Seek again after Leo hid for four hours). He ties off his giant blue shirt so that it doesn’t dangle so much as he crawls around the ground, peering down sewer tunnels. “Donnniee!” he calls with his hands around his mouth. “If you come out Dad says I can give you five, no six pounds of chocolate!!!” He tilts his head to the side to listen for a response. But he didn’t get one. ”Drats.” He must have known he was lying.

He looks for a few more minutes, looking down each tunnel. He does so, so quickly in-fact, he overlooks a purple ball and it takes him a few steps to stop and look back. Peering back down the tunnel. “Donnie?”

The purple mass peeks out from inside his raised hood through thick glasses. The moment their eyes meet they fill with tears before they hide back into his hoodie. “I found you!” Leo says with his hands in the air. “Ok let's go home.”

The child shakes, which Leo can only assume that Donnie is shaking his head without raising his head. “But I wanna go home! It's almost dinner time!!” Before realizing he’s talking too loud, judging by Donnies flinch. He covers his mouth with his hands, “I’m sorry,” he says before sitting down. “Why can’t we go home Donnie? No one cares that you couldn’t break a board, it took Mikey a while, too, remember?”

The mass of purple lets out a pained moan, shifting his body around to turn away from Leo. Honestly if Leo thought about it, it really must have been embarrassing watching his brothers break their boards so easily and failing on his own. He kept trying til his hands and eyes were equally red and Splinter had to make him stop.

Leo digs into his pockets, drawing out an old eight track player that he carried around for Donnie. It is only then that Donnie looks at him, taking the old player in his hands and though he put the headphones on his head and pushed on the large buttons Leo could tell he hadn’t turned the music on. “I’m sorry you had a bad day,” Leo says, scooting to sit closer to Don's side putting an arm around him, as Donnie drops his head onto Leo’s shoulder while messing with the buttons, “I wish I coulda made it better.” He thinks for a moment. “But it's almost done! After dinner we’ll be in bed and we won't have to do today again! And maybe tomorrow we can help you with the board. Cause I really think you can do it.”

Don peers up at him questioningly as though asking ‘really?’; as though he had been too afraid to let himself believe he could.

“Course! But first we gotta get home before Dad starts fear shedding again,” he says. “Is that ok?”

Donnie nods the two of them standing up. Without having to hold out his hand, Donnie’s latches onto his and drops his head back onto his shoulder. Leo smiles happily before resting his cheek, in turn, on Don’s scalp. “Wonder twins?” he says with his free fist in the air.

Donnie beams, holding up the eight track player in the air in a similar manner.

  
  



	13. Raph, Leo, Donnie and Mikey: Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> age old story of a restless night before christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for leleyume

“you awake?”

A part of Donnie thought about just not answering. But his innate desire to always have a smart ass comment ready forces him to answer, “Yes.” Before flopping over onto his side. Trying to find some semblance of comfort on the hard living room floor. He can hear Leo let out a whine behind him before a foreign foot nudges his hip from over his blanket, “Donnnieeeee I cant sleeeeeeep.”

“of course you can’t sleep. That’s what happens when you drink five glasses of hot chocolate,” with a more then nauseating amount of onion powder that made Mikey burst into tears. Leo lets out another whimper that draws a even louder sigh from Donnie as he rolls over. Because of the lights from the Christmas tree he had no difficulty seeing Leo’s pout, “What do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t knowwww.” Again his foot came up to nudge him. Don glances over his shoulder to make sure that Mieky and Raph were still asleep (Raph was snoring so loud that it was causing the room the shudder every few seconds. Even though it was Leo’s own fault he couldn’t sleep, he still takes pity on him , “What did you get everyone for Christmas?” Donnie asks

Leo smiles brightly, “I got Mikey a new wok signed by Rupert Swaggert (don’t ask me how I got him to sign it) I got Raph a new set of footie pajamas and Dad a new smart phone.”

“Um, you know last time we tried to give him something more high tech then a stapler he somehow ate it?”

“Yeah I know.” Leo says with a giggle,’ I wanna see how casey he breaks this one.”

As the tech savvy turtle he should have been offended at the disregard for technology. But he just snorts loudly, using his blanket to try and cover up his noise. A Christmas tradition they had had as long as time was everyone sleeping by the tree on Christmas eve to try and catch Santa which had seemed fool proof at the time (not that they knew that their ‘Santa’ was a ultimate ninja and impossible to catch). And though they had out grown Santa a long time ago (and by long ago he meant last year) it was still a tradition they intended to keep. Donnie didn’t want to admit how much more relaxed he felt with his brothers sleeping at his side. Donnie rewraps his blanket around himself before settling down out his onto his pillow, “Don’t ask me what I got you, it’s a surprise.”

“Whaaaat noooo wouldn’t dream of it.” Though the look on Leos’ face told Donnie not only that he knew what Donnie had gotten him but he was also going to enjoy exchanging it for something he wanted. Donnie made sure of reach up and give him a kick in the stomach to convey how he thought about that as Leo twists away “Ow ow! Brother abuse!”

“That’s not brother abuse,” Donnie sat up and held his pillow high over his head, “TTHIS IS BROTHER ABUSE!!!” he said bringing the pillow down hard on Leo as the turtle shrieked. Crossing his arms over his head to defend himself from the barrage before he twists around and snatches Mikey ,who had been sleeping on Leos’ other-side, and rolls over. The youngest awoke with a start and a equally loud shriek as he suddenly became a turtle shield,” Help!!!” Mikey shrank into his shell. Donnie grabbed Mikey’s shell by the lip and with one foot on Loe’s face tries to pry Leo’s shield away from him,’ “Face me like a warrior!!!”

“I cant i’m too much of a coward!” Leo begs letting out a loud mock sob as he tries to protect himself. They are so distracted with their tug of war that when a soft chuckling fills the air ti takes the two brothers a moment to notice the dark shadow over them. They slowly turned to see Raph standing over them, a wild grin on his face and a massive pillow in each hand, “Merry Christmas ya filthy animals” he says with a wicked grin

And that’s the story of how a midnight pillow fight lead to the living room catching on fire (though the presents had been safe ( and the four of them being grounded till next Christmas


End file.
